Entre uno y otro
by VashtaNeradaCaan
Summary: Bella está con Stefan, un vampiro, pero por razones personales él viaja a Italia y ella a Forks. ¿Qué sucederá cuando encuentre a Edward? ¿Cuál será la reacción de este al saber que Bella tiene un novio vampiro y no es él? entren y lean... AU
1. Prefacio

**Entre uno y otro**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer y de Lisa J. Smith.]_

_Prefacio._

Era otro día más en el cálido Phoenix con los rayos del amanecer golpeando mi adormilado rostro.

Lentamente el sol iba alumbrando cada centímetro de mi habitación. Perezosamente me senté sobre mi cama refregándome los ojos con mis manos, me puse de pie y luego me acerqué a mi ropero de roble.

Me vestí con una remera azul con un leve escote en u junto con unos vaqueros gastados debido al uso, y, lo infaltable, mis zapatillas de color negro.

Cepillé mi rebelde cabello desmarañado resignado a ceder ante mi esfuerzo por mantenerlo prolijo y arreglado. Luego de una batalla inútil desistí y bajé al comedor con pasos pesados debido al enojo por mi derrota.

En la cocina se encontraba desayunando mi madre, Renée, a quien me acerqué con una "falsa" sonrisa alegre y la saludé. Me devolvió el saludo mientras yo tomaba un cuenco de la alacena junto con mis cereales. Oí a mis espaldas un risilla.

—¿Acaso te has peleado con el cepillo?

—Ni te lo imaginas—bufé molesta—Ni siquiera quiso ceder un poco.

Volvió a reír burlonamente a lo que se incrementó mi enojo.

—Te recomiendo como madre y por experiencia que te lo sujetes en una coleta—aconsejó maternalmente. Me resistí el rodar mis ojos.

—Gracias Renée—generalmente la llamaba por su nombre que por "mamá", me resultaba más... cómodo, por así decirlo.

Terminé de desayunar y llevé al fregadero el cuenco que había utilizado para mi desayuno. Lo lavé y luego me despedí de mi madre para ir al instituto.

Fuera de mi casa me esperaba él. Mi razón de se, mi felicidad, mi novio, mi Stefan.

Le sonreí cálidamente al verlo y me lancé a sus fríos y duros brazos de mármol.

—Extrañé el no amanecer junto a ti—me dijo mientras besaba mi frente dulcemente.

—Yo también.

Stefan y yo éramos novios hacía ya 7 meses. Y desde casi 5 meses y medio sabía su más profundo secreto. Al que no había revelado a nadie a mi excepción.

Stefan era un vampiro.

Deseaba mi sangre con ansias, pero su amor era mayor y por esa razón no la bebía. Pero no sólo por su amor no la bebía, él no saciaba su sed con la sangre de los humanos, sino con la de los animales

—¿Vamos Bells? —preguntó y yo asentí.

Además, yo confiaba plenamente en que él no me haría daño alguno.

Comenzamos a recorrer el tan conocido camino hacia el instituto, donde nos esperaban nuestros amigos. Generalmente lo haríamos en su auto pero descubrió que caminado podríamos platicar más y pasar más tiempo juntos.

**Continuará...**

________________________________________________________________________________

Espero q les halla gustado esta nueva creación. Si así lo fue, espero q me dejen reviews.

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

Sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome**


	2. Noticias I

**Entre uno y otro**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer y de Lisa J. Smith.]_

_Capítulo 1: Noticias_

Llegamos al parqueadero donde visualizamos a nuestros grandes, pero no muchos, amigos: Bonnie, Elena, Meredith y Matt.

El último había sido mi novio por un largo tiempo, pero al viajar a París me hizo darme cuenta que en verdad no le amaba. Le quería, sí, pero como al hermano que nunca tuve.

Luego de separarnos intenté por algunos meses investigar y atraer ala atención de Stefan, el alumno nuevo, pero el simplemente no me registraba.

Con ayuda de mis migas, Elena, Bonnie y Meredith, logramos conseguir algo de información sobre Stefan y así capté su atención.

Había luchado arduamente por Stefan y mientras lo hacía me daba cuenta de que iba enamorándome de él. Y bueno... aquí estamos ahora, unidos al fin.

—¡Bella, Stefan! —nos llamó Bonnie.

—Hola muchachos—contestamos mientras yo esbozaba una sonrisa.

—¡Hey, Bella! Dinos, ¿qué te ha pasado con tu cabello? Se ve algo... original—bromeó Matt mientras yo bufaba perdiendo las pocas esperanzas que tenía en que nadie se percatara de mi desalineado cabello.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. El muy ingrato no cede en lo mas mínimo—todos rieron exceptuándome.

Mi novio pasó cariñosamente su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Tranqui, Bell. No les hagas caso—me reconfortó Stefan relajándome—. Además, no te preocupes que ya conseguiremos a un domador—bromeó ahora Stefan quien recibió un golpe bien merecido en el brazo.

Todos se carcajearon ante la broma y el golpe.

El timbre sonó recordándonos el inicio de las clases. Rápidamente entramos al edificio antes de que nos regañaran por llegar tarde al salón. Y nos fuimos separando a medida que recorríamos el edificio en dirección a nuestras respectivas clases.

***

La mañana pasó rápido, sin ningún contratiempo.

Salimos fuera al oír el timbre de salida. Stefan y yo fuimos caminando a casa luego de despedirnos de nuestros amigos. Faltaban cuatro cuadras para llegar pero Stefan paró en seco. Me giré para observarlo confundida y extrañada por su reacción.

—Ste... —no pude terminar porque me interrumpió.

—Bella, me voy—dijo provocando en mí un desconcierto y una gran, gran confusión. Estaba helada, no entendía qué pasaba. ¿Por qué me decía aquello?

—¿Cómo? —pronuncié realmente bajo, pero al ser vampiro su audición captó mis palabras.

—Me... me voy a Italia.

—¿Qué? Pero... ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué? —pregunté aún desconcertada. Noté que suspiró.

—Mañana a primera hora. Y debo arreglar algunos asuntos, pero voy a volver, Bella. Lo más pronto posible para estar a tu lado, no lo dudes. No te dejaré—Asentí comprensiva y lo estreché fuertemente en mis brazos mientras luchaba contra mi amarga tristeza, pero aún así, se me escapó una lágrima rebelde.

—Te extrañaré—Stefan río entre dientes. No se qué le veía de gracioso al asunto.

—Yo también—contestó mientras besaba sutilmente mi cabeza.

Nos separamos antes de llegar a mi casa y se fue a la suya mientras yo me iba a la mía. _Bueno, volverá, no pasa nada ¿no?_, pensaba mientras pasaba el porche de mi casa y cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

Dejé mi mochila de la escuela en el suelo y entré a la sala sin hacer el menor ruido. Allí se encontraba mi madre leyendo un libro sobre el sofá de algodón color café preferido de mi madre. Estaba de espaldas a mí. Era la situación perfecta.

Lentamente me acerqué a ella y cuando me encontraba lo suficientemente cerca del sofá sonde Renée estaba sentada, alcé los brazos y...

—Ni lo pienses—mis brazos cayeron pesadamente a mis costados.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —pregunté algo desconcertada.

—Soy tu madre, sé todo de ti—explicó, a lo que no me convenció en lo absoluto, claro.

—Injusticia—bufé molesta. Renée río.

—En verdad, sólo vi tu reflejo en la pantalla de la televisión.

—Con más razón, ¡injusticia! —solté en broma y ambas reímos por un tiempo.

Le dije a mi madre que me bañaría y me volteé para subir las escaleras e ir al baño. Allí me desahogué silenciosamente y relajé mis músculos.

Al salir del baño fui a mi habitación y me puse una remera vieja junto con unos shorts también viejos, ambos de color negro.

Bajé a cenar y encontré a Renée sentada con un plato enfrente suyo y otro un poco más adelante intacto. Mi madre y yo no éramos de las que se la pasan hablando de todo, estábamos más bien a gusto en el silencio, solo hablábamos lo mínimo e indispensable.

Tomé en mis manos el vaso de agua y bebí dos tragos y lo volví a reposar sobre la mesa.

—Stefan se fue a Italia—pronuncié ligeramente. Noté que Renée alzaba las cejas pero se quedaba en silencio—. Tiene que resolver unos asuntos allí y después vuelve—le expliqué.

Asintió comprensiva. Tomé un bocado de la sopa.

—Bella... —habló mi madre—Mira, lo he pensado bastante y...

—¿Y...? —insistí al ver que no continuaba y cada vez el silencio era más prolongado.

—Bueno yo... creo que deberías ir con tu padre a vivir un tiempo...

**Continuará...**

________________________________________________________________________________

Espero q les halla gustado esta nueva creación. Si así lo fue, espero q me dejen reviews.

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

Sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome**


	3. Noticias II

**Entre uno y otro**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer y de Lisa J. Smith.]_

_Capítulo 2__: Noticias II_

—Bueno yo... creo que deberías ir con tu padre a vivir un tiempo—dijo mi madre, me congelé parando al instante todos mis movimientos.

Estaba confundida, totalmente. No lograba entender.

_¿Estaría soñando?_ Me pregunté una y otra vez. No, no lo estaba haciendo.

Miré a mi madre como si fuera una extraña que me hubiera dicho algo en otro idioma el cual yo no entendía.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? No puedo irme.

—Bella, creo que sería muy buena idea para que te apartaras un tiempo de todo lo que concierne a Stefan y además puedes reflexionar sobre tu relación con él.

—¿Qué? No. No hay que reflexionar nada—dije exasperada.

—¿Y si te sucede lo mismo que con Matt? ¿T si descubres que no le amas en verdad? O por lo menos como tu crees q sí lo haces.

—Eso no sucederá—afirmé refunfuñando bajo pero lo suficientemente audible para que Renée lo oyera.

—Piénsalo un momento, Bella, y créeme que no es que quiera que no estés con Stefan, porque a él lo aprecio en verdad, pero algo me dice que él no es para ti. Como si hubiese otro alguien allí afuera esperándote...

—Eso no sucederá—repetí decidida pero con las palabras de mi madre rondándome en la cabeza.

—Vale, entonces si estás tan segura por qué no vas a Forks donde Charlie y cuando regrese Stefan tu también lo haces, para ese entonces tal vez veamos si descubres que amas o no a Stefan—alargó su mano en mi dirección y la tomé con orgullo.

—¡Hecho! —pronuncié.

—Hecho—repitió mi madre—mañana después del instituto ye vas, Bella. Tenía una ligera esperanza en que aceptarías—rodé los ojos sabiendo que mi madre me conocía, prácticamente, más que yo misma.

Me puse de pie para llevar al fregadero mis platos sucios. Los lavé y sequé y me giré sobre mis talones posándome sobre el borde de la mesada de mármol por unos pocos segundos para luego bajar de él y retomar el camino a mi habitación para armar el bolso de mi equipaje (valija o como quieran llamarlo).

—No es necesario que hagas la valija, hija. Yo ya la armé por ti—me dijo mi madre mientras subía las escaleras.

Me giré mirándola completamente confundida y entonces recordé: "_Tenía una ligera esperanza en que aceptarías_"

Me volví a girar sobre mis talones negando con la cabeza.

—Gracias—siseé agradecida en lo más alto de las escaleras, llegando al umbral de mi habitación y atravesando el mismo.

Me eché con pesadez sobre mi cómoda y reconfortante cama mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado hoy.

Tomé mi reproductor de la mesa de noche y presioné el botón _play_, dejando inundar mis oídos con la dulce melodía declaro de luna. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos.

_Todo estará bien... son solo unos pocos días, _me tranquilicé mentalmente._ Todo irá bien, no hay nada que temer._ Volví a tomar aire y lo exhalé lentamente.

Bien, estaba decidido. Mañana iría a Forks donde Charlie. No había vuelta atrás, estaba decidido. Además, ¿de qué me podría preocupar?

No supe en qué momento, pero ya me estaba quedando dormida. Cerrando los párpados de mis ojos. Caía a los brazos de Morfeo cuando un golpe en la ventana me sobresalta de mi CASI sueño.

Miré irritada el cristal transparente en la pared y pude ver el rostro de Stefan asomándose sobre el marco de la ventana.

—Hola Bella—me saludó alegre y con una sonrisa—. Perdona el que llegara así, tan repentinamente.

—No importa—mentí y me hice a un lado para permitir que entrara—pasa, Stefan. No tienes que disculparte, después de todo solo me estaba durmiendo.

Bajó la cabeza apenado entrando en mi habitación. Puso ambos brazos en su espalda como antiguamente lo hacían los hombres.

—Bella, yo... —pronunció, alzó la vista y contempló el collar de oro que una vez me había obsequiado por nuestro aniversario. Apartó los ojos del accesorio mirándome ahora a los ojos detenidamente—quiero... —movió los brazos de su espalda lentamente dejándose asomar un hermoso oso de peluche color café—...quise darte esto. Para así me recordaras. Sé que lo harás pero de esta forma será como si aún estuviera a tu lado.

Alzó las cejas sorprendido, de no se qué. Dejó el oso a un lado y se acercó a mí unos pasos. Su apenas gélida mano subió a mi rostro y limpió el agua que salía de mis ojos. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que lloraba por su gesto (el regalo).

Siempre era igual. Stefan me obsequiaba algo y yo como una estúpida niña emocionada, lloraba.

Me lancé a sus brazos duros y protectores desahogándome como otras tantas veces. Me besó la frente mientras acariciaba tiernamente mi cabello acunándome.

—Gracias Stefan, te quiero—me estrechó delicadamente con sus brazos.

—Yo también Belli, yo también—rodé los ojos por el diminutivo de mi nombre.

—Te creo, Stefi... —remarqué el apodo y gruño pero antes de que lograra decir algo coloqué mis manos sobre su boca y la otra alzando un dedo y llevándolo a mi boca y dije—Shh!! Mi madre duerme—expliqué triunfante, él volvió a gruñir.

—Valla despedida. Fue excelente—pronunció resentido, una vez aparté mi mano de sus labios.

Lo bese por un, no tan prolongado, tiempo. Nos separamos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

—Si así me despedirás, me iré más seguido—bromeó. Ambos reímos divertidos.

Stefan pasó la noche durmiendo. Dijo que prefería escuchar mis ronquidos que estar en su solitaria y fría habitación.

Mi sueño no tardó en aparecer pasadas las 11 de la noche, momento en que mi vampiro pareció desaparecer y lo único que se oía era la melodía de un arrullo por parte de él

Desperté por el repentino e irritante sonido del despertador. _Maldito el día en que crearon los despertadores_. Lo apagué y mirá para todos lados. No estaba...

Tal como lo había dicho: "Mañana a primera hora". Una escurridiza lágrima se escapó de mi ojo y la limpié deprisa. Me levanté de la cama y me apresuré a vestirme para ir al instituto.

Al terminar, bajé a la cocina donde me esperaba Renée desayunando y frente a ella, para í, un cuenco con cereales.

—Buenos días, Renée—saludé.

—Buenos días, hija. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

Comí en silencio y al terminar llevé al fregadero mi cuenco. No cruce palabras con mi mamá. Subí nuevamente a mi habitación y guardé el hermosos peluche esponjoso y suave que me había regalado Stefan en uno de mis bolsos.

Me quedé pensando unos momentos. _Creo que le pondré Honey, por el color del mismo._

**Continuará...**

________________________________________________________________________________

Aquí va otro capítulo más de este fic, si desean ver como es el oso tendré la foto de él en mi perfil para que lo puedan ver..

Deseo aclarar que el Stefan que aparece en éste fic, no es el mismo del de crepúsculo, es decir, no es el vampiro rumano, éste Stefan es de la saga de Despertar de la escritora Lisa J. Smith.

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

Sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome**


	4. Despedida

**Entre uno y otro**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer y de Lisa J. Smith.]_

_Capítulo __3: Despedida_

Bajé las escaleras para ir al instituto.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba nerviosa y, más que nada, preocupada. Extrañaría Phoenix, extrañaría el calor, extrañaría a mis amigas y también a mi cariñosa y alocada madre. (**n/a: jajaj, eso lo saqué de la película y libro :D**)

Suspiré pesadamente y abrí la puerta de la entrada.

—¿Bella? —llamó Renée. Paré y me volteé para encontrarme con mi madre—Phil y yo te pasaremos a buscar a la salida del colegio para llevarte al aeropuerto.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos más tarde—me giré y salí en camino al instituto. Si no me apuraba no llegaría a tiempo.

Llegué unos pocos minutos antes de que la campana sonara y en el parqueadero de la escuela se encontraba Bonnie con cara de tristeza. Me acerqué a ella y me abrazó fuertemente. Correspondí el abrazo sin rechistar, sabiendo que Bonnie "predijo" el momento en que Renée me pedía ir a Forks.

Ella lo había visto. Había visto mi parida.

Bonnie era una clase de médium y varias veces tenía una clase de _visiones_ con lo que sucedería, y sierre acertaba. Ella predijo la llegada de Stefan y que estaríamos juntos y por ende, yo estaba agradecida por ello, el poder haber conocido a alguien tan singular que Stefan.

Me preguntaba si era posible que más hombres fueran como lo era Stefan...

Nos separamos, limpié sus lágrimas derramadas cargadas de tristeza.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho—dijo ahogadamente.

—Yo también—abrazadas entramos al instituto.

Meredith se nos unió en el receso y lloramos como alma que se lleva el diablo.

A mi parecer, las clases terminaron pronto y me encontraba fuera esperando a Renée y a Phil. A mi lado estaban Meredith, Elena, Matt y Bonnie. La última llorando nuevamente.

Llegó el auto de Phil y con ello mi partida. Me giré para verlos por última vez y nos estrechamos en un abrazo grupal.

Nos separamos y me giré para entrar en el coche. Abrí la puerta de éste y coloqué dentro un pie hasta que una voz llamó mi atención.

—Bella... —murmuró Bonnie con la voz particular que la caracterizaba cada vez que tenía una _premonición_, gruesa y un poco más grave y como si tuviese un eco—. Algo allí te espera. Algo que cambiará tu vida.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en ella, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. La miramos extrañados por lo dicho. Pestañó varias veces volviendo en sí. Nos contemplo a todos con el ceño fruncido y dijo, casi gritando:

—¿Acaso tengo insectos en la cara que me miran tanto? —reímos esfumando la tensión que se había formado hace un momento.

Volví a despedirme y me adentré al auto encaminándonos al aeropuerto

**Continuará...**

________________________________________________________________________________

Aquí va otro capítulo más de este fic, sé que es corto, pero así la historia podrá tener más capítulos je, je.

Deseo aclarar que el Stefan que aparece en éste fic, no es el mismo del de Crepúsculo, es decir, no es el vampiro rumano, éste Stefan es de la saga de Despertar de la escritora Lisa J. Smith.

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

Sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome**


	5. Viaje y llegada

**Entre uno y otro**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer y de Lisa J. Smith.]_

_Capítulo __4: Viaje y Llegada_

Phil paró y bajamos del coche, caminó hacia la parte trasera del coche y tomó del portaequipajes mis valijas. Renée le ayudó a llevar uno de ellos y nos encaminamos al interior del aeropuerto.

Llegamos en el preciso momento de abordaje por lo que tuve que hacer una rápida despedida, prometiendo llamar varias veces o escribir pronto a mi madre.

Subí al avión temblando de los nervios y tristeza que me consumían al abandonar a mi preciada ciudad junto con todos los que viven allí.

Forks. ¿Hacía ya cuanto no iba allí? Creo, y suponiendo que no hay errores, mi última vez en Forks fue a mis cuatro años de edad para las fiestas navideñas. Pero no me regañen... probablemente me esté equivocando.

Lo que sucede, es que de pequeña yo iba a Forks únicamente en las vacaciones de verano, y cuando iba... digamos como que el ir a ese frío y húmedo pueblo no lograba estimularme emoción alguna.

Tomé asiento junto a la ventanilla y miré por ella, tratando de guardar en mi memoria una imagen de mi ciudad, de mi Phoenix.

Suspiré y dejé que mis recuerdos volaran a aquellos momentos más felices en Phoenix. En Stefan.

_¡Stefan!_, pensé exaltada,_ Olvidé mencionarle que venía a Forks. Pero que despistada soy..._

Me maldije internamente por ser tan despistada en temas de importancia. De repente sentí una enorme necesidad de hablar con él. Tomé mi móvil y comencé a marcarle. Una mano me bloqueó mi campo de visión a la pantalla y roté mi cabeza a la derecha. Allí estaba una azafata.

—Debes apagar el celular. El avión está por despegar y si lo utilizas provocarás una interferencia—me informó. Me limité a hacer un mohín y a asentir, después apague el celular.

_Esta bien, cuando llegue le llamo,_ me dije para tranquilizarme.

La mujer se fue para seguir con su trabajo y yo decidí matar el tiempo con mi i-pod mientras dormía un rato.

Lo encendí y Unchained Melody inundo los auriculares y con ella me dejé caer en los reconfortantes brazos de Morfeo.

***

Desperté en medio de un revuelo en el avión, algunos de los pasajeros tomaban sus pertenencias y bajaban del avión. Y, al igual que ellos, tomé lo que me correspondía para bajar del avión.

Caminé por un pasillo color azul, muy monótono y llegué al aeropuerto. Busqué mi equipaje. Rápidamente los encontré y encendí el móvil para llamara a Charlie y avisarle de mi llegada.

Pasaron unos segundos y el móvil llegó un mensaje antes de que pudiera llamarle a Charlie. Lo leí y decía que esperara un rato más, que tuvo un inconveniente y le tomaría algo de tiempo, firmado por mi padre.

Lancé un suspiro y tomé asiento sobre mi equipaje dispuesta a esperarle allí sentada.

Contemplé el celular perdida en mis pensamientos y entonces oí unas carcajadas a un costado de mi. Giré mi cabeza curiosa mirando por encima de mi hombro y pude distinguir entre la multitud de donde provenían las carcajadas. De unos jóvenes, eran 5. Dos mujeres y 3 hombres. Todos tenían la tez pálida, lo que me hizo acordarme de Stefan.

—¡Stefan! —murmuré y me volví marcando un número en el móvil mientras vigilaba que nadie estuviera cerca.

—_¿Bella?_ —se escuchó una voz por el audífono.

—¡Stefan! —repetí con una sonrisa en el rostro—¿Cómo has estado?

—_Pues... muy ocupado, pero nada que no pueda soportar_

—Genial.

—_Y dime, ¿qué hacías Bella?_

—¿Yo? Bueno... yo... Stefan, estoy en Seattle. Más bien yéndome a Forks.

—_¿A Forks? ¿Por qué?_ —se notaba en su voz que estaba confundido.

—Renée quiere que "reflexione" sobre nuestra relación. A veces creo que intuyera el que eres un vampiro y que quiere protegerme de ti—deje lo suficientemente bajo para que lo pudiera escuchar él y nadie más.

**Continuará...**

________________________________________________________________________________

Aclaro que el Stefan que aparece en éste fic, no es el mismo del de Crepúsculo, es decir, no es el vampiro rumano, éste Stefan es de la saga de Despertar de la escritora Lisa J. Smith.

Quisiera agradecer los reviews de:

**Giise Cullen****: **gracias por tu review... sígueme leyendo besos!

**Clau77: **gracias, un beso y espero q sigas leyéndome!

**sophia (anónimo): **gracias por tu review.. un saludo!

**Kiyoki****: **no se cómo pero has intuido de alguna forma lo que puede ser que pasará, no te aseguro nada, tampoco a los que me estén leyendo en este momento, pero es muy probable de lo que hayas escrito suceda. Un saludo enorme y gracias por tu review.

**Dianight vampire: **jeje.. muy lindo tu comentario, gracias por leerme, en serio te lo agradezco y trataré con el alma de poner varias escenas de celos!

**gaby twiroker: **lamento no haberlo hecho, se me ha pasado por alto, así que te vengo a dejar la descripción de _**Stefan: Es alto (no tanto), moreno, delgado, de musculatura plana. Tiene le cabello ondulado y oscuro**_.

**cari-kun: **gracias por leerme, un saludo!

**Jacob is win.n:** siis.. ahora por tu comentario creo entender que es lo de crossover =) jaja, gracias por hacerme entenderlo, aun que ese no fuera tu fin, un beso y espero que sigas leyéndome!!

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

Sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome**


	6. Vaya Llegada

**Entre uno y otro**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer y de Lisa J. Smith.]_

_Capítulo __4: Vaya llegada_

_Alice POV_

Estábamos riendo de las tonterías que decía y hacía Emmett.

Yo miraba, cada tanto, de reojo a la muchacha sentada sobre un bolso. Y de repente, algo que no vi llegar. Algo que nos congeló a todos en el lugar. Algo que no creímos posible venir de una de _ellos._ Oímos que dijo:

—... A veces creo que intuyera el que eres un vampiro y que quiere protegerme de ti—lo había dicho bajo, pero nuestros sensibles oídos lo captaron con facilidad.

Instintivamente sentí el impulso y necesidad de acercarme a ella y hablarle, es decir, **Rayos! ¿un vampiro? ¿De qué me estaba hablando? ¿Acaso ella sabía del riesgo que le infligía estar con un vampiro? Al parecer, no.... Debo informarle.**

Di un paso en vano porque los brazos de mis hermanos y mi novio me aprisionaron antes de poder lograr mi cometido.

—Alice, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —preguntó Edward.

—Creo que tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, hermanito... Si tanto te molesta el que vaya hacia ella y le pregunte... ¿por qué no mejor nos dices en qué está pensando?

El aludido giró su rostro y enfocó su vista en ella, quien se encontraba igual que antes, sentada sobre su equipaje. Edward volvió a girar su cara y nos contempló unos pocos segundos para luego bajar su cabeza como si estuviese avergonzado.

—¡Ja! ¡No puedes! —me burlé de su fraude. Bufó molesto obteniendo de mi parte una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Anda, Edward. Déjame hablarle.

—¡NO! —recibí de parte de todos como respuesta.

Me crucé de brazos enojada. Oímos la llegada de Carlisle y Esme impidiendo mi objetivo.

Miré, tal vez por última vez, a la joven a la que no había podido prevenir en ninguna de mis visiones y que había captado nuestra atención. Ella también nos observaba y al encontrarse nuestras miradas bajó la suya avergonzada y yo sonreí.

A regañadientes entré al Mercedes de Carlisle. Si tenía suerte, nos volveríamos a encontrar con ella.

_Bella POV_

Ver que uno de ellos también me estaba mirando me puso nerviosa e instintivamente bajé la mirada para encontrarme con mis zapatillas, que en ese momento me parecieron lo más interesante del mundo.

Si tenía suerte, no me volvería a encontrar con ellos.

Había terminado de hablar con Stefan y él había decidido venir a visitarme en el momento que tenga un espacio, ahora se encontraba desbordado de quehaceres. Y yo estaba contenta por el hecho de que él pudiera venir a verme, aunque eso no fuera parte del trato que hice con mi madre.

Charlie llegó y se bajó del coche para ayudarme a cargar los bolsos. Me subí al auto y luego se subió él.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo además de un _hola_. Charlie tampoco era muy conversador, por lo que el silencio presente era muy buena compañía para ambos.

Al cabo de una hora de viaje, habíamos llegado a Forks, y Charlie se dignó a romper el silencio.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje? —preguntó mientras conducía por las calles.

—Bien.

Nuevamente el silencio embargó el ambiente. Charlie estaba nervioso y se notaba que quería decirme algo importante.

Aparcó frente a la vieja casa de madera, mi nuevo hogar. Abrí la puerta del coche para salir.

—Bella, antes de que entremos a la casa quisiera decirte que... —tragó saliva y respiró—bueno yo... estoy saliendo con una mujer, se llama Judith—dijo avergonzado.

—¿Judith? —sonreí al ver la expresión de mi padre—. Papá, está bien. No necesitas de mi aprobación. Soy feliz y si tu lo estás.

Él sonrió.

—Gracias, Bells. Estoy muy seguro de que te caerá bien. Es fantástica.

—Eso espero—murmuré.

—Por cierto—dijo—. Tiene una niña de 5 años, se llama Margaret.

—¡Vaya! —exclamé sorprendida.

De repente llegaron a mi las palabras dichas por Bonnie: _Algo te espera. Algo que cambiará tu vida._ ¿Acaso lo que mi padre me había dicho tenía algo que ver con ello?

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo y bajé del coche patrulla de Charlie y me encaminé hacia la dichosa casa.

**Continuará...**

________________________________________________________________________________

Aclaro que el Stefan que aparece en éste fic, no es el mismo del de Crepúsculo, es decir, no es el vampiro rumano, éste Stefan es de la saga de Despertar de la escritora Lisa J. Smith.

_**Stefan: Es alto (no tanto), moreno, delgado, de musculatura plana. Tiene le cabello ondulado y oscuro**_.

Quisiera agradecer los reviews de:

**maye24 (anónimo)****: **me alegra q te haya gustado mi fic y espero recibir más comentarios de tu parte... un beso enorme y cuídate!

**Kiyoky****: **le verdad es que recién voy por la mitad de furia leyendo.. así q no lo sabía. Tampoco sabía que había un quinto libro!. Impreiosnante!! Jajjaj.. gracias por tu comentario,, espero encontrarme con más de tu parte, un beso enorme!

**Dianight vampire: **jeje.. como lo hemos visto en este capítulo has acertado jajaj... que por cierto es muy raro que descubran que es lo que pasará en mi fic (nótese el sarcasmo) jaja.. bueno, espero q me sigas leyendo un beso!!!!

**gaby twiroker: **no hay de que... es más no me acordaba de cómo era stefan muy bien, y si no fuera por ti probablemente se me hubiera pasado por alto (: nos seguimos leyendo.. .saludos!!

**.Addiction Studio: **Sí, aparecerá Damon… aún me estoy debatiendo conmigo misma en que parte del fic incorporarlo.. jeje... y a mi también me ha parecido Bonnie como otra Alice jajaj.. solo que un poco más diferente y especial, creo.. jaja.. nos seguimos leyendo (;

**maria alice cullen:** gracias por lo primero, enserio! Y si.. pero ya tengo un modo de ayudar a Stefan jijiji (risa conspiradora)... y damon aparecerá más adelante.. Espero que me sigas leyendo y q dejes más comentearios (: saludos!

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

Sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome**


	7. ¿Bienvenida?

**Entre uno y otro**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer y de Lisa J. Smith.]_

_Capítulo __5: ¿Bienvenida?_

Contemplé por fuera la casa y luego el cielo nublado. Suspiré, ya extrañaba la dulce calidez del sol sobre mi rostro.

Ayudé a Charlie a cargar una maleta y luego me acerqué a la entrada, tomé el picaporte y lo giré. Empujé la puerta para entrar y al abrirla oí la televisión encendida. Alguien veía dibujitos animados, posiblemente la pequeña Margaret.

Dejé la maleta a un lado y al alzar la cabeza vi otra más pequeña que me contemplaba con curiosidad y con el dedo gordo dentro de la boca. La pequeñita era rubia y con ojos marrones al igual que los míos y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

Le sonreí y se asustó un poco por lo que ocultó su rostro detrás de la pared.

—Hola. Tu debes ser Margaret, ¿a que si? Mi padre, Charlie, me habló de ti.

Volvió a asomarse. Retiró el dedo de su boca y dijo:

—SI, yo soy. ¿Y tu eres Bella? —sonreí. La niña parecía inteligente a pesar de su corta edad. Asentí con la cabeza.

Oí como Charlie entraba, por lo que me volteé. Él colocó la última maleta al lado del otro. Ahora me miraba. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia abajo por sobre mi hombro encontrándose con la pequeña. Volvió sus ojos a mi.

—Veo que ya has conocido a Magguie.

—Sí—le respondí con una sonrisa—. Bueno, voy a desempacar mi equipaje.

— De acuerdo. Bella, ¿quieres que pidas unas pizzas para cenar?

—¡Sí, pizzas! —exclamó Margaret entusiasmada y desenvuelta.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —contesté con una sonrisa—. Magguie, ¿me ayudarías a desempacar?

Ella miró en mi dirección sorprendida y luego me siguió con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Subimos mis bolsos a mi pequeña pero cómoda habitación. Tenía un escritorio en la que se encontraba una vieja laptop (u ordenador o computadora). Al lado de este había una biblioteca vacía para mis libros.

Del otro lado de la habitación estaba una cama de una plaza y media con una colcha color púrpura y junto a esta, una mesa de noche con un velador sobre ella. Y por último un placard para mi ropa.

Sentí que era observada y giré mi cabeza a un lado y para abajo. Margaret me contemplaba curiosa.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó.

—Si. Es muy bonita, ¿tu qué opinas?

—Es pequeña—me reí entre dientes—, pero es bonita.

Dejamos los bolsos sobre mi nueva cama y abría el primero. Fui sacando la ropa y colocándola en el armario con ayuda de la pequeña Margaret.

Después algunos libros como "Orgullo y Prejuicio", "Cumbres Borrascosas" y "Romeo y Julieta". Los coloqué en la biblioteca junto con otros libros clásicos.

Al terminar de acomodar las cosas oímos a Charlie llamarnos para la cena.

—¡La cena está lista! —me reí en silencio y bajamos juntas.

Llegamos al comedor y me encontré con que Charlie estaba hablando entretenidamente con una mujer mientras comían. Pensé en que podría tratarse de la misma mujer con la que mi padre salía, Judith.

Volví mi mirada a Charlie y noté la felicidad en sus ojos, lo que provocó que sintiera un gran afecto por la madre de Margaret.

—¡Oh, Bella! —dijo mi padre notando mi presencia mientras se ponía de pie, seguido por su novia, quien se encontraba de espaldas a mi—. Te presento a Judith, mi novia. Judith, ella es mi hija, Bella.

La aludida se giró y sorprendentemente me abrazó maternalmente. Se lo correspondí por educación.

—Que gusto conocerte al fin. Charlie me ha hablado maravillas de ti—me dijo mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa.

—Sí. ¿Pero acaso te mencionó sobre mi torpeza? —mencioné con diversión en mi voz. En la vida uno debe reírse de sus defectos y vergüenzas, sino la felicidad costará llegar a tu vida—. Y, según Stefan...

—¿Quién es Stefan? —me cortó mi padre.

—Pues... es mi novio—contesté algo apenada—. Como iba diciendo, Stefan dice que todo lo que haya a mi alrededor en el radio de 10 metros, por mínimo que sea, yo tropiezo con él o me lastimo.

—Exagerado—logré escuchar el murmullo de mi padre. Tenía los brazos cruzados.

—Me parece a mí o tu padre esta claramente celoso—me dijo Judith al oído. Me reí suavemente.

—Lo está. No te lo estás imaginando.

Ambas reímos. Presentía que nos llevaríamos de maravilla. Me contó cómo se conocieron con mi padre: haciendo compras, por cierto.

Charlie estaba en la sala recostado en el sofá viendo televisión.

—Y dime, ¿hace cuánto sales con Stefan? —noté como Charlie centró su atención en nosotras a pesar de que fingía estar viendo la pantalla de la TV.

—Más o menos al rededor de las 7 mese—Judith sonrió y luego bajó un poco la voz.

—Y... ¿ya lo han hecho? —mi sangre subió a mis mejillas rápidamente en señal de vergüenza. Charlie abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser ahogado por un trozo de pizza que se había llevado para el sofá.

_**¿Qué si lo habíamos hecho? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Acaso se le pregunta esto a una chica que acabas de conocer, que es la hija de tu novio, la cual sale con un vampiro del sigo XV? No lo creo.**_ pensé aturdida.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —y supe en ese momento que me había sumergido en mis pensamientos.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Valla, te pusiste tan o más roja que un tomate, cariño—me dijo Judith. Mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse.

—Bella no me has contestado la pregunta que te hice hace unos minutos—siguió.

—Bueno, yo... estos.. nosotros...no—estaba tan nerviosa que no lograba formular una frase coherente. Negué con la cabeza para que mi respuesta sea más clara.

Oí como mi padre suspiraba claramente aliviado.

Judith era muy comprensiva, como una madre más, me había hecho saber que cuando la necesitara ella podría darme consejos. Le agradecí gentilmente y luego me levanté de mi lugar y me despedí de Charlie y Judith. Margaret ya se encontraba durmiendo.

Subí las escaleras, me cepillé los dientes y me fui a dormir soñando con mi querido Stefan.

**Continuará...**

________________________________________________________________________________

Aclaro que el Stefan que aparece en éste fic, no es el mismo del de Crepúsculo, es decir, no es el vampiro rumano, éste Stefan es de la saga de Despertar de la escritora Lisa J. Smith.

_**Stefan: Es alto (no tanto), moreno, delgado, de musculatura plana. Tiene le cabello ondulado y oscuro**_.

Quisiera agradecer los reviews de:

**eiv_000**** (anónimo): **es posible que no reciba más comentarios de tu parte debido a que no tiene s una cuanta en fanfiction, pero siempre sería bueno que te nos unas.. un beso enorme!

**Kiyoky****: **muchas gracias por tu valiosa información... la verdad es que ahora estoy por invocación y sí, esta casi todo relatado por el punto de visita de Bonnie aunque sigue estando narrado en 3ª persona. Y gracias por tu sugerencia.. la tendré muy en cuenta.. desde ya muchas gracias.. y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Dianight vampire: **jeje.. eso creo q sucederá en el próximo capítulo, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien.. espero que sigamos leyéndonos, un beso y gracias!

**maria alice cullen:** lo de robert creo q ya lo tengo solucionado jajaj... y sí, alice ya tiene su ojo de halcón puesto en bella! Estaré esperando tu próximo review!!

**miadharu: **me alegro que te haya gustado y estaré esperando más de tus reviews.. .un saludos!!

**verodelprado: **también e alegro de que te haya gustado mi historia y mezcla jaja... la verdad es que ya me tenía rondando por la cabeza hace tiempo (: jaja.. estaré esperando tu próximo review!!

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

Sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome**


	8. Pesadilla

**Entre uno y otro**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer y de Lisa J. Smith.]_

_Capítulo __6: Pesadillas_

Estaba soñando con Stefan. La vez en la que me había dicho que me amaba, ese fue el día más especail en toda mi vida adolescente.

Pero mi sueño se vio interrumpido por la luz que me pegaba de lleno en la cara. Fruncí el ceño molesta y lentamante abrí los párpados para que mis ojos pudiesen acostumbrar a la luz.

Al mirar el umbral de mi habitación, vi algo que hizo esfumar mi enojo reemplazado por la ternura y que me conmoviera completamente.

Allí parada al lado de la puerta se encontraba Margaret sosteniendo con una mano un osos de peluche y con la otra el picaporte de la puerta.

Aún estando adormilada pude notar que su dulce rostro de infante tenía algunas marcas de lágrimas recién derramadas.

—¿Bella? —me llamó con la voz quebrada y asustada—. Perdona, ¿te desperte?

Con los brazos me ayudé a incorporar en la cama y luego le dirigí una cariñosa sonrisa a la pequeña.

—No te preocupes. ¿Qué pasó? —se acercó lentamente a mi.

—Tuve una pesadilla muy fea—tan solo en oírla me conmovió aún más

—Oh, pero no te procupes. Ya está todo bien. Charli, tu mamá y yo te protegemos para que no te pase nada. No temas—me abrazó rodeándome con sus pequeños brazos de angelito y le devolví el abrazo. Besé su cabeza.

—Puedo dormir contigo. Es que tengo mucho miedo.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y me miraba con carita de perro mojado.

No podía negarle a esa hermosa niñade 5 años en pijama y completamente asustada por un mal sueño.

—Claro. Ven, acuéstate—me moví y ella se acomodó a mi lado.

Luego se abrazó a mí para sentirse protegida. Cerré los ojos para volver a conciliar el sueño y dormirme.

—Bella—me llamó y abrí un ojo. Ella me contempló unos segundos antes de decir—¿Cómo es Stefan?

Sonreí y la miré.

—Pues... él es maravilloso. Es un poco alto, moreno, delgado. Tiene le cabello ondulado y oscuro y ojos color verde. También es gracioso, simpático, caballeroso.

—¡Espera! —me interrumpió—¿cómo que caballeroso? creí que era un humano y ¿ahora es un caballo?

Reí sin poder controlarlo y al mirar a Margaret vi como las preguntas inundaban sus preciosos ojos marrones. Le sonreí tiernamente una vez terminé de reír.

—No, Magguie. Cuando alguien dice que un hombre es caballeroso no quiere decir que sea un caballo, sino un hombre amable, atento a las mujeres, que cuida y protege, decierto modo, a nosotras las mujeres. Y eso, es algo muy bueno porque la mayoría de los hombres de hoy en día no son así.

Margaret exclamó un gran 'Oh' de comprensión y luego bostezó y cerró sus ojos poco a poco,dejándose llevar por los dulces y reconfortantes brazos de Morfeo.

Contemplé sus sueños y como su respiración iba haciéndose regular y tranquila. Y por un momento añoré que su vida no se vea implicada con criaturas sobrenaturalesy mitológicas y que tuviera una vida feliz como cualquier otro ser humano.

Lentamente me dejé vencer por el sueño una vez más deseando que pronto pudiera reunirme con mi dulce y encantador vampiro.

**Continuará...**

________________________________________________________________________________

Aclaro que el Stefan que aparece en éste fic, no es el mismo del de Crepúsculo, es decir, no es el vampiro rumano, éste Stefan es de la saga de Despertar de la escritora Lisa J. Smith.

_**Stefan: Es alto (no tanto), moreno, delgado, de musculatura plana. Tiene le cabello ondulado y oscuro. Ojos color verde como las hojas en primavera (ajja.. lo de las hojas lo saqué del libro =D)**_

Quisiera agradecer los reviews de:

**verodelprado (anónimo): **jaja si.. judith muy directa.. al estilo Emmett jaja xD gracias por el revies.. nos leemos, besos!

**Emilia cullen: **no entiendo porq las odias.. jajaj.. a mi me caen bien (: ajajja estaré esperando tu proximo review, gracias por leer y me ha encantado q te haya gustado mi fic.. un beso enorme, bye!!

**nE 15:** jaja, gracias por el reviwe.. nos leemos!

**AlicEdward Cullen: **si, la verdad me esta cosatando idear un plan para separar a esta pareja y q bella se quede con edward :S pero cualquiero cosa... acpeto sugerencias!! Jaja.. nos leemos.. bye!

**eiv_000**** (anónimo): **me alegra el poder tenerte nuevamente... gracias por el review y aquí te dejo el capitulo...espero q te haya gustado, un beso grande.. nos leemos!

**Kiyoky****: **con mucha felicidad te digo q yo si lo he visto.. y te aseguro q no es la gran cosa.. pero no te guies mucho por mi criterio.. tendremos q esperar los capitulosq siguen.. gracias por el review.. espero el siguiente, bye! (:

**maria alice cullen:** jajaj.. sisi.. margaret es muy dulce.. y si ..e n el siguiente cap.. sucede un tipo de "encuentro" xD jaja... y con respecto a Klaus.. debere acelerar mi lectura en invocacion par saber si agregarlo o no.. es mas aun no he llegado a esa parte en q descubren q es el.. pero cuando lei los personajes aca en fanfiction y aparecio el nombre de klaus.. lo sospeche (: jajaj.. un beso enorme!!

**miadharu: **los cullen aparecen en el siguiente cap.. espero que este te haya gustado, a mi me ha causado un poco de gracia.. jeje.. pobre magguie (:

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

Sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome**


	9. Lunes, día de colegio I

**Entre uno y otro**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer y de Lisa J. Smith.]_

_Capítulo __7: Lunes, día de colegio._

El fin de semana había llegado a su fin.

El domingo, osea, ayer, Margaret me contó sobre su pesadilla. Ella se encontraba en un hermosos prado rodeado de hermosas flores de diversos colores jugando con un pequeño conejito y otros lindos animalitos (según ella). Pero de repente, el pequeño conejito se vuelve enorme con los ojos rojos y dientes feroces sobresaliendo de su boca a la vez que de allí caía saliva. En eso, el conejo ya no tan pequeño había empezado a perseguirla y fue entonces cuando despertó y acudió a mi habitación en busca de consuelo, ayuda y protección.

Ahora me encontraba vistiendo. Llevaba puesto unos jeans negros una remera azul con un estampado de Snoopy color negro, una camperita como buzo color violeta y, por supuesto, mis converse negras.

Hice un intento de peinarme. No salió como esperaba, pero por lo menos logré domarlo un poco. Al bajar a la cocina me encontré con Judith y Charlie desayunando.

—Buenos días—saludé.

—Buenos días, cariño, ¿cómo te sientes? —era realmente sorprendente el progreso entre Judith y yo. Ella era como otra madre más, y la sentía como tal.

—Algo nerviosa, pero bien—contesté mientras me servía en un cuenco mi cereal, que sería mi desayuno.

Al terminarlo, lo llevé al fregadero como acostumbrtaba hacerlo y lo lavé. Al darme la vuelta, Charlie se puso de pie seguido por su novia.

Caminó unos pasos hacia la entrada para después parar, darse media vuelta y mirarme.

—Bella, ¿podrías acompañarme? quisiera enseñarte algo.

Asentí y dudosa caminé en su misma dirección. Salimos fuera de la casa y allí se encontraba estacionado la patrulla de Charlie y un destartalado y viejo monovolumen, un Chevrolet del 60 color rojo.

Lo recorrí de lado a lado con la mirada, confundida. Luego miré a mi papá.

—Ése—señaló el Chevrolet—, es tuyo—y me tendió las llaves del monovolumen para que yo las tomara.

Abrrí mis ojos mientras sonreía y sentía mi corazón acelerarse de la emoción. Rápidamente le arrebaté las llaves de la mano y corri a MI Chevy dando saltos de la alegría.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! —le sonreí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Jeje—rió—, ¿te gusta?

—No solo me gusta, papá, me fasina. En serio, gracias.

Se encogió de hombros para luego decir "es solo un obsequio para mi pequeña".

Tanto él como yo sabíamos que ya no era pequeña, sin embargo esta vez se la dejé pasar. Pero sólo por ésta vez.

Me subí al monovolumen y dejé reposar mi mochila en el asiento del copiloto y al encenderlo hizo un estrepitoso y sonoro rugido el motor. Comprendí que lo hacía por el transcurrir de los años.

Conducí hasta el instituto donde aparqué cerca de la entrada. No había muchos alumnos aún, era un poco temprano, por lo que fui a la secretaría y una mujer de edad avanzada me entregó el mapa de la escuela junto con el horario de mis clases.

Al salir de la secretaría nadie me miraba y los que lo hacían en sus ojos se veía la repugnancia y lasuperioridad en ellos. Y yo que creí que estarían todos encima demí por ser la nueva novedad en Forks o algo por el estilo.

Faltaban 5 minutos para el inicio de clases así que decidí ir llendo al salón pero el sonido de mi móvil me hizo parar y antes de ver el mensaje lo puse en vibrador por si luego volvía a sonar y no tener problemas.

Miré el mensaje y el mismo decía: "_Hola Belli, sólo quería desearte suerte en tu primer día. Te amo y extraño demasiado_".

Sonreí y rápidamente le contesté: _"Gracias Stefi... yo también te lo deseo y te amo y extraño mucho, mucho. Espero verte pronto, un beso!"_

Volví a guargar el móvil y me adentré al aula de física.

El profesor Monrrow estuvo explicando las leyes de física, matemática, entre otras cosas antiguas. Hablaba tan monótonamente que nadie le prestaba atención y las preguntas que hacía se las respondía él mismo.

Para nuestro alivio la hora llegó a su fin y ahora me tocaba Salud y Ambiente. Otra materia completamente aburrida en la que en toda la hora pensaba en mi amado Stefan.

Nuevamente el timbre nos salvó de morir del aburrimiento y nos dirigimos al comedor. Nadie me había entablado conversación en toda la mañana, y eso me desepcionó levemente.

Al llegar a la cafetería la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas salvo una que se encontraba al lado de otra donde habían 5 jóvenes pálidos y posiblemente hermanos por el mismo color de ojos, dorados.

Tomé un poco de los alimentos y me senté en esa mesa deshabitada y comencé a comer. Sentía que me miraban, pero la verdad era que no quería enfrentarme nuevamente con aquellos ojos de burla, arrogancia y repulsión. A poco y llamaba a mis amigos.

Miré la hora en mi reloj de muñeca, marcaba las 12:34 del mediodía. Así que tomé mi móvil y le mandé un mensaje a Meredith diciédole que las extrañaba y que quería volver para estar con ellas.

Al tiempo me llego un mensaje de Bonnie que decía que el almuerzo no era lo mismo sin mi, que no era tan divertido como siempre. Y Caroline aprovechaba mi ausencia para "seducir" a Matt y molestarlas a ellas (Elena, Maradith y Bonnie).

—Pobre Matt—susurré mordiéndome el labio inferior para evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Estaba por contestar el mensaje cuado me llega otro más impidiéndome que le respondiera a mis amigas. El mensaje era de Stefan, y decía:

"_Mi dulce y perfecta __bella__ princesa, no soporto estar así. Necesito ser tu caballero de armadura de acero y rescatarte de ese calabozo rodeado de ríos impidiendo mi paso para salvarte. Pero con sólo una palabra tuya ese 'prohibido' se borrará, sólo debes decirme: _entra

_Jaja, ya.. en serio... estar tan lejos es tan horrible como que me exponga a la luz del sol sin mi anillo, Bella. Te extraño como creí no hacerlo"_

Esta vez reí entre dientes y moví divertida la cabeza a la vez que le respondía:

"_Mi único y maravilloso caballero, no soporto estar así. Necesito ser rescatada por ti, mi caballero de armadura de acero, de este cruel calabozo rodeado de ríos impidiendo tu paso para salvarme. Pero sé que con sólo decirte la palabra 'Entra' ese 'prohibido' se borrará_

_Jaja, ya... a mi tambien me atormenta estar tan lejos. Te extraño, aquí no hay nadie como tu (así que no te preocupes por que te deje jajaja) ni como mis amigos ni Matt... jaja._

_Por sorprendente que parezca nadie me ha hablado aún y yo que creí por ser la nueva novedad en el pueblo estarían todos sobre mí... mm bueno.. jeje, te amo!"_

Lo envié y paciente esperé a que llegara la respuesta ami mensaje y mientras tanto observé mi al rededor.

Todos platicaban entre sí. Se dirigían sonrisas, expresiones y miradas cómplices entre ellos. Otros solo comían o se burlaban de las demás personas. Negué con la cabeza desconforme y luego me giré para mi derecha con la inquisidora mirada de 5 personas.

Juro haberlos visto en otra ocasión pero no recordaba cuando. Pasé mi mirada por cada uno de ellos, primero por una mujer. Era rubia, cabello ondulado, ojos dorados y su tez pálida, aún más que la mía. Era delgada y alta, con tan solo verla provocaba que tu ánimo decayera 10 niveles. Su mirada expresaba desprecio y desaprobación.

Seguí mirando al joven sentado a su lado. Era corpulento y musculoso, sus ojos eran del mismo matiz que el de la chica rubia. Tenía el cabello negro y su mirada expresaba diversión y curiosidad.

Después otro joven, un poco menos corpulento y alto que el anterior pero el color de ojos seguía repitiéndose al igual que el color de piel. Éste también era rubio, pero su cabello era crispado y su mirada expresaba seriedad.

Al lado de éste se encontraba una mujer. Ella era de escasa estatura -para no llamarla de otra manera-, ojos nuevamente dorados, piel pálida, y según como podía ver, iba al corriente de la moda. Su cabello era oscuro, corto y y terminaba en puntas las cuales iban en diferentes direcciones. Su rostro me hacía recordar a un duende y sus ojos expresaban amoción y ansiedad.

Y por último otro joven. Su cabello color cobre estaba desordenado. Tenía el mismo color dfe ojos y piel que el resto y su mirada expresaba seriedad, confusión, frustración y enojo.

Algo bibró en mi. Mi mirada sa había clavado en el último. Seguía vibrándome el cuerpo cuando reaccioné. Aparté la mirada de ellos (él) y la dirigí a mi regazo, donde se encontraba mi celular vibrando.

Leí el mensaje esperado el cual decía...

**Continuará...**

________________________________________________________________________________

Aclaro que el Stefan que aparece en éste fic, no es el mismo del de Crepúsculo, es decir, no es el vampiro rumano, éste Stefan es de la saga de Despertar de la escritora Lisa J. Smith.

_**Stefan: Es alto (no tanto), moreno, delgado, de musculatura plana. Tiene le cabello ondulado y oscuro. Ojos color verde como las hojas en primavera (ajja.. lo de las hojas lo saqué del libro =D)**_

Quisiera agradecer los reviews de:

**Dianight vampire: **jajaj a mi tambien me parecio muy tierna (: jaja.. espero que te haya gustado el cap, un beso enorme!!

**maria alice cullen:** como ya ves... NUESTROS TORMENTOS PERSONALES, amiga!! jajaj

que tal eh?? aun no has visto nada.. jaja.. ya lo se.. tarde mucho en actualizar, pero es q me re colgué, me refiero a que no me daban muchas ganas de escribir :S jaja. Bueno, un beso.. espero q el cap te haya gustado, bye!!

**gaby twirocker: **aquí esta Edward!! jajaj.. en este cap ya aparecio, ahora espera al siguiente, (:

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi, nos leemos, bye!!

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

Sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome**


	10. Lunes, día de colegio II Acción Alice

**Entre uno y otro**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer y de Lisa J. Smith.]_

_Capítulo __9: Lunes, día de colegio II – Acción Alice._

"_Te creeré por ahora, pero quiero que me hagas saber si alguien te molesta así le doy una paliza como a Tyler y de paso le enseño cómo se debe tratar a una dama. Je, je… Nos hablamos amor, un beso enooorme.  
Tu caballero de armadura de acero, Stefan."_

Reí suavemente entre dientes al leer lo de Tyler.

Él era un compañero de la secundaria y me había invitado al baile de bienvenida organizado por el colegio. Todo iba bien en el baile hasta que aparecen Stefan, que para ese momento no estábamos juntos, con Caroline. Ella había sido mi mejor amiga antes, pero siempre había ambicionado todo lo que yo tenía, y más.

Invitó a Stefan al baile porque sabía que a mí me gustaba. Y cuando estaba con Matt había tratado de seducirlo cantidad de veces. Por supuesto que Caroline y yo ya no somos amigas.

Volviendo al tema de Tyler, estábamos aburridos y él propone ir al cementerio y yo acepté. Fuimos con Vickie, una compañera, y Sam (no recuerdo el nombre del otro así que tuve que inventarle uno ^^u), otro compañero.

Al llegar al cementerio nos separamos. Vickie y Sam fueron a una de esas casas donde entierran a los muertos y Tyler y yo nos quedamos más cerca del coche de él. No me agradaba mucho estar allí por lo que le dije a Tyler que volviéramos al baile, pero él no quería. Y entonces, intentó abusar de mí.

Gritaba, pero nadie acudía en mi ayuda. Al cabo de haber pedido ayuda por cerca de los 15 minutos, perdí la esperanza de que alguien pudiera ayudarme. Ty estaba sobre mí inmovilizando todos mis movimientos, lo único que podía hacer era pedir ayuda, aún así la fuerza de mi voz la iba perdiendo de a poco.

En eso, aparece Stefan de la nada y le da una paliza a Tyler quitándomelo de encima. Le gritaba que esa no era la forma de tratar a una dama y menos siendo yo su compañera de la escuela.

Stefan lo dejó inconsciente y dejó de golpearlo porque le dije que si seguía lo mataría. Luego me acompañó a que le haga una denuncia a Tyler y fue suspendido por dos semanas en el instituto y pasó una noche en la cárcel, además de que tuvo que realizar trabajos comunitarios.

Ahora ni se me acerca y se lo ve más reservado con todos. Y aunque siempre me ve con resentimiento, yo creo que se lo tenía bien merecido.

En eso sentí como alguien se sentaba frente a mí. Alcé los ojos y me encontré con la mirada dorada de la chica duende.

* Alice POV *

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre y los alumnos comenzaron a llenar la cafetería.

En eso, aparece la misma chica del aeropuerto, quería ir y hablarle y preguntarle sobre su novio vampiro ya.

— ¡No lo harás! — me dijo Edward. Lo miré por unos escasos segundos y pensé sólo para él: _Si lo haré, ¿o acaso has olvidado quién es la que ve el futuro?_

—Claro que no—siseó con amargura.

Me giré y vi que se sentaba en la única mesa libre y sola. La que estaba al lado de la nuestra.

Había tomado su móvil y le sonreía. Lo más probable es que se estuviera escribiendo con el novio, pero entonces se oyó un "Pobre Matt" y se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo una risa.

Volvió a sonreír y respondió otro mensaje.

Nos miró y nosotros a ella, expectante y en espera de cualquier reacción de ella a que nos descubriera.

Analizó calculadoramente nuestros aspectos por lo que pude notar y luego volvió a bajar la mirada a su celular y rió.

Una estupenda idea se me vino a la cabeza y como por acto reflejo bloqueé mi mente a mi gran y simpático hermanito lector de mente.

Me puse de pie y mis _hermanos_ me miraron, logrando su atención.

—Me voy a mi siguiente clase—dije con una sonrisa—. Lo sé Jasper, pero me quiero adelantar—lo besé en la mejilla—. Nos vemos allá.

Esquivé la mesa y caminé dando un salto pero Eddie me lo impidió tomándome del brazo.

— ¿Qué tramas Alice? —dijo entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Por qué estás recitando el himno nacional francés una y otra vez?

Me acerqué a él y le tomé la mejilla juguetonamente.

—Eso Ed., no te interesa. Pero deberías dejar de meterte en donde no te incumbe, además, sólo me voy a clase.

— ¿Por qué será que no logro creerte? —preguntó. Me encogí de hombros.

Continué recitando el himno de Francia ocultando mi verdadero objetivo. Pasé por donde debía pero con velocidad humana me volví y me senté en la mesa de Bella.

Alice 1 – Edward 0

Bella levantó la vista y me observó sorprendida. Le sonreí y le extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya.

— ¡Hola! Soy Alice.

—Bella—extendió su mano y la estrechó con la mía. Parecía ni inmutarse de la frialdad de mi piel.

— ¿De dónde eres, Bella?

—De Phoenix.

— ¿Y puedo preguntar a qué se debe el cambio tan drástico del clima?

Miré de reojo a mis _hermanos_. Rosalie y Edward estaban que echaban humo hasta por las orejas. Jazz tenía preocupación y Emmett, bueno, era Emmett. Estaba divertido y parecía que quería unirse a la conversación, pero por obvias razones no hacía. Rosalie.

—Mi madre, Renée. Ella y yo hicimos un trato—la miré interesada—. Mi… mi novio viajó a Italia—_Volterra, _pensé—porque tenía que arreglar unos asuntos que… bueno, me estoy yendo del tema. Renée creé que Stefan…

Se quedó pensando unos momentos.

—… que él no es en verdad el hombre al que yo amo.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que viajes aquí, a Forks?

—Bueno, la última vez que viajé fue a París y durante mi estadía allí descubrí que no amaba a Matt, sino que lo quería como a un hermano. Renée pretende, por así decir, que suceda lo mismo y así encuentre al _amor de mi vida_.

Asentí comprensiva y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. _¿Oíste, Edward? Fue a París. ¿No crees que sea irónico el que yo justo recitara el himno de allí?_

—De hecho, estoy seguro de que lo habías visto—susurró inaudible para el oído de cualquier humano.

—Perdona. Debo estar aburriéndote.

—En absoluto—me apresuré a decir—. He notado que utilizabas el celular hace unos momentos. Puedo asegurar que hablabas con Stefan.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sonrojó.

Este era el momento perfecto para sacar a flote de que si salía o no con un vampiro. Claro, siempre indirectamente. Abrí mi boca para dejar que las palabras fluyeran por si solas con total naturalidad de interés adolescente, pero la insólita e inoportuna campana hizo que la sonrisa que había conservado todo ese momento decayera.

Bella se puso de pie y se despidió de mí con la mano. Suspiré con pesadez, estaba frustrada.

Edward se acercó y se detuvo a mi lado.

—La próxima vez, no te será tan sencillo hablar con Bella—me amenazó. Sin embargo, mi reacción fue sonreírle burlonamente.

—Yo 1, tu 0—bufó y se alejó yendo a su siguiente clase.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a mi Jasper bonito y lo besé. Después le tomé la mano reanimada.

—Vamos, Jazzy-Jazz—y lo arrastré a la clase que nos tocaba en ese momento. Historia.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Lamento la tardanza del capítulo, lo que pasó es que me fui de viaje y no tenía computadora para poder seguir escribiendo, lo único era mi cuaderno, donde tengo toda la historia y voy escribiendo de a poco. Después al llegar del viaje me invadieron los exámenes no tenía tiempo ni para dormir por poco. Pero ahora que ya terminaron las clases y no tengo que recuperar ninguna atería, voy a poder dedicarme más tiempo a actualizar. Eso sí, no olviden que también tengo otras historias que actualizar.. Bueno, un saludo enorme para todos/as mis lectoras/es

Aclaro que el Stefan que aparece en éste fic, no es el mismo del de Crepúsculo, es decir, no es el vampiro rumano, éste Stefan es de la saga de Despertar de la escritora Lisa J. Smith.

_**Stefan: Es alto (no tanto), moreno, delgado, de musculatura plana. Tiene le cabello ondulado y oscuro. Ojos color verde como las hojas en primavera (ajja.. lo de las hojas lo saqué del libro =D)**_

Quisiera agradecer los reviews de:

**lau-hb:** muchas graias por el comentario. Y lamento el haberte hecho esperar tanto..n Tengo mis motivos, en serio, espero q este capìtulo te haya gustado, un beso!

**miadharu28:** a ti también gracias, siempre me deas un review!! te lo agradesco mucho. Lamento el haberte hecho esperar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, un besito!

**Kiyoky: **lamento que hayas vuelto a esperar tanto. Y para que entre Damon creeme que yo también lo ansío. Y para que sepas en mi cuaderno donde tengo todo el fic escrito, bueno, en realidad aún no lo he terminado, pero va más avanzado, aún no aparece. Y estoy tratando de llegar a esa parte jaja. Un beso!!

**kimey: **Gracias por el comentario. A mi tambien me agradó la convinació de ambos libros, hasta me pareció interesante, bueno aquí el cap, espero que te haya gustado, un saludo!!

**Darkness Crying:** pues.. a mi me parece muy atractivo Damon, en la serie, pero lo detesto con todo mi ser. Es demasiado malvado. je, je. Espero que el cap te haya gustado.

**Cullen-21-gladys:** No te preocupes porque él no se quedará solo XD jaja... Bueno, tal vez si le arrebatan a la novia, pero.. bueno, mejor no cuento, véanlo por ustedes mismas/os.

**verodelprado: **agradezco tu comentario. Si, en eso tal vez tengas razón, no lo especifiqué el por qué no reconoce a los Cullen como vampiros. Eso es porque no son iguales a como son Stefan y Damon, recordemos q los de la saga de despertar pueden lastimarse, que su piel no es tan fría como los de Crepúsculo y no son tan pálidos. A eso se debe con que no los distingue.

**Bella Uchija:** haré lo posible porque los caps sean más largos, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

**maria alice cullen: **amiga, sister, querida... alégrate porque te tengo un super capítulo más adelante en el que va a particpar más Jazzy!! si! tu Jazz va estar más presente en la historia ^^ Espero q te guste, un beso!!

**Lorraine Cullen Swan:** aquí está el maldito mensaje, jajaj.. un beso, espero que te haya gustado el cap!

**Dianight vampire: ** Ehmmm.. aquí el cap.. jeje.. espero que la amenaza se suspenda ^^U jaja.. un beso!! espero que te haya gustado el cap!

**gaby twirocker:** jaja, si.. yo amo más a Edward, jajaj él es mi amor imposible, mi amor platónico, aún así lo amo con todo mi ser XD

un saludo.!!

**xtwilightovedx:** jaja.. si me reí mucho al escribir sobre el sueño de Margaret. Es como muy típico de los niños que sueñen eso ^^ bueno, a mi nunca me pasó jaja. Un beso y gracias por el review

**yyamile:** mira, no sabría decirte cuando actualizo porq todo depende con mi estado de ánimo en que me encuentre para escribir y despues actualizar, asíque.. no se. Pero estáte pendiente porq como ahora son vacaciones tal vez actualice más seguido! gracias por los reviews un besito

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

**mechiikagome**


	11. Lunes, día de colegio III ¡Tortura!

**Entre uno y otro**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer y de Lisa J. Smith.]_

_Capítulo 10:_ Lunes, día de colegio III – ¡Tortura!

Bella POV

Llegué al salón de Biología con algo de dificultad. En el camino hacia aquí me tropecé 3 veces y nadie se dignó en ayudarme.

Iba pensativa, no tenía idea del por qué le había contado todo eso a… ¿Alice? Así se llamaba… creo.

Al entrar al salón el profesor se encontraba acomodando sus cosas. Me acerqué a él para entregarle una hoja para que firmara mi asistencia a clases.

—Bien, señorita Swan, puede tomar asiento — Asentí y me senté en el único lugar libre. Según parecía, no tenía compañero o había faltado — Abran el libro en la página 176.

Tomé el libro de biología que me había comprado Charlie y lo abrí en la página indicada por el profesor Banner. A demostrar por el libro, íbamos a ver el Sistema Nervioso. No era uno de mis temas favoritos, pero era soportable, por lo menos no veríamos el proceso de mitosis, eso ya me tenía cansada.

— Señor Cullen, ¿ha decidido al fin acompañarnos? — dijo sarcástico el profesor. No miré, seguía concentrada en el libro —. Tome asiento, por favor, y abra el libro en la página 176.

Edward POV

Después de que Alice me dijera aquello, me encaminé a mi siguiente clase, con molestia, a la cual ya de me había hecho algo tarde.

Al entrar al salón de clases, el profesor Banner me saludo de una manera muy _efusiva_ - nótese el sarcasmo .-

— Señor Cullen, ¿ha decidido al fin acompañarnos? — asentí para no ser descortés con el profesor — Tome asiento, por favor, y abra el libro en la página 176.

Volví a asentir y me tensé al ver sentada a Bella al lado de mi asiento. Inevitablemente, su aroma llegó a mí y se transformó horrorosamente tentador. Sin más posibilidades, caminé hasta el asiento continuo a ella. Al sentarme, me alejé lo máximos que pude de su lugar. Sentía la ponzoña invadirme y acumularse en mi boca. Me forcé a tragarla y, al hacerlo, mi garganta ardía por el contacto del veneno. Debía controlarme si no me lanzaría sobre ella, y eso, definitivamente, no era buena idea.

Durante toda la hora vigilaba y controlaba sus movimientos, para nada disimulado. Estaba casi seguro de que mi mirada era penetrante y amenazadora y de que mis pupilas estaban dilatadas. A distancia podía notarse cómo ella estaba nerviosa ante mi mirada tan observadora y para nada cohibida.

Bella POV

Estaba nerviosa. Eso era fácil decirlo. No apartaba su mirada de mí, era escalofriante y absolutamente nada disimulado.

Las horas se hacían eternas bajo la inquisidora mirada de mi compañero de escritorio de biología.

Mi respiración se tornaba cada vez más pesada. Estaba consumida por los nervios que sentía y si no apartaba sus ojos de mí, pronto le reprocharía el por qué de que me vea de aquella forma, después de todo, yo no le había hecho nada, ¿o si?

Me salvó la campana y tomé mis libros y cuando me decidí a voltear para cuestionarle por qué me veía así, él ya se había marchado. Desconcertada me puse de pie y salí de allí y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, la última de ese día. Por desgracia era una de las peores que alguien pudo haber inventado jamás, gimnasia. Y con los dos pies izquierdos que tengo, estaba segura de que alguien saldría herida.

Más tarde. Una vez terminada la clase de gimnasia con varios moretones en brazos y piernas, me dirigí a la salida. Atravesé el campus hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde me esperaba mi coche.

Caminé hacia mi viejo Chevy, abrí la puerta y antes de adentrarme a la cabina miré para un costado encontrándome con la mirada de la enana-duende-Alice a lo lejos. Me miraba con expresión de disculpa, como si me hubiese hecho algo. Que yo supiera, ella no me ha hecho nada malo para que me enojara con ella.

Asentí con una leve sonrisa para que se tranquilizara. Al verme, me devolvió la sonrisa y luego me adentré a mi Chevy.

Llegué a casa en menos de 20 minutos, a pesar de que el motor no pasaba los 60 km/h. Al entrar me encontré con Judith, preparando la cena.

— ¿Cómo estás cariño? ¿cómo te ha ido en la escuela? — me encogí de hombros mientras dejaba mi mochila reposar en la pared cerca de las escaleras.

— Bien.

Luego de nuestra _gran _plática, la ayudé a cocinar. Después de que termináramos, fue a buscar al jardín de infantes a Margaret. Pasados unos minutos volvieron y nos sentamos en la mesa y cenamos. Estuvimos charlando sobre cómo era mi vida allí en Phoenix. Era fácil hablar con ella sobre mi vida, era como una amiga más.

Después de que termináramos de cenar, lavamos los trastos sucios y yo subí a mi habitación a hacer mis deberes de la escuela.

Me quedé dormida rápidamente.

--

A la mañana siguiente, desperté 20 minutos antes de lo habitual, por lo que me tomé la libertad de darme una larga ducha para después bajar a desayunar y volver a ir al instituto.

Era mi segundo día de clases y supuse que hoy si tendría más atención que el día anterior. Lo más seguro era que nadie se hubo percatado de mi llegada al pueblo.

Aparqué el monovolumen y bajé de él.

Tal vez, si nadie - o por lo menos mis compañero de clase - me hablaba o algo por el estilo,… este… Al… Alejandra, no, claro que no. Se llamaba… Allison. No, tampoco. ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recordé! ¡Alice! Sonreí satisfecha por el hecho de haber recordado el nombre de la chica-duende. Bueno, volviendo a lo anterior… ella si me hablaría.

Caminé por el interior del edificio hasta llegar a mi clase de Ciencias Políticas. Debe de haber sido de lo más aburrido si logró que, a mi excepción y la de otra chica más, se quedaran todos dormidos. No es que estuviera prestando atención, no. Mi mente divagaba por un mundo alterno. Un mundo ajeno a la realidad, que si no fuera por la campana, me hubiera quedado dormida al igual que el resto, los cuales se despertaron perezosamente.

Me puse de pie y salí del salón en dirección a mi clase de Filosofía, una materia interesante para algunos y para otros insoportable. A mi me daba igual, no me molestaba pero tampoco estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios. Luego de esa clase me fui caminando a la cafetería. Al llegar tomé de una pila una bandeja en la cual coloqué una ensalada, una manzana y un refresco, no me apetecía nada más.

Miré a mi alrededor y todo se encontraba igual que el día anterior, sólo que esta vez, la mesa continua a la _mía_ estaba vacía, no había nadie.

Decepcionada me acerqué a _mi _mesa y tomé asiento. Esta vez, Stefan no me escribió. Esta vez, mis amigas tampoco me escribieron. Y esta vez, la chica duende no vino a hablarme. Pareciera que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo. Todos me ignoraban.

Bufé internamente ante un pensamiento, sin embargo también me estremeció un poco al pensar que me seguirían ignorando por le resto del año.

Estaba volviendo a casa después de una mañana llena de torturas, la _ignorancia_ por sobre todo.

Estacioné y bajé de mi Chevy. Caminé hacia la entrada y entré a la casa, una vez dentro, cerré la puerta.

Nuevamente, allí en la cocina, se encontraba Judith cocinando. Al parecer me oyó llegar porque me llamó.

— ¿Bella? Eres tú, ¿cierto?

— Sí — contesté con voz monótona.

Caminé con pasos pesados hacia las escaleras. Estaba subiendo los dos primeros escalones, cuando Judith aparece en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina-sala, volviéndome a llamar a la vez que se me acercaba.

— Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó preocupada.

— Sí. Exceptuando que absolutamente TODOS me ignoraron hoy en la escuela, sí, me encuentro de maravilla — dije sarcásticamente. No quise voltear a ver su cara de lástima y preocupación, por lo que pretendí hacer oídos sordos y continué mi camino a mi habitación.

Una vez allí, cerré mi puerta y me senté frente a mi escritorio y encendí mi ordenador. Esperé a que se cargara y luego me conecté a Internet. Le mandé un mensaje a Stefan sobre mi pésimo día. Luego apagué el ordenador e hice todas mis tareas.

Al terminar me senté sobre mi cama pensando en todo lo ocurrido desde mi llegada a Forks. Definitivamente Bonnie había tenido razón, otra vez. Me estremecí al recordar sus palabras y lentamente me dejé llevar por el cansancio cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Ya era Jueves y todo seguía exactamente igual a como el Martes. No estaba desesperada por algo de atención, pero siempre era algo bueno tener a alguien con quien conversar que no fueran tus padres.

Stefan me había respondido y yo seguía contándole cómo todos me ignoraban, hasta lo de la chica duende, Alice. En ese apuesto que le había dado se rió, pero luego me sugirió que ella podía no saber de qué más hablarme y a eso se debía que no volvimos a cruzar palabras, ni siquiera un "Hola".

No había quedado conforme con esa deducción ya que el Lunes se había quedado como que quería hacerme más preguntas pero no había podido debido a que la campanada se lo impidió. Pero no soy nadie para juzgar a las personas, por lo que lo dejé ahí.

A pesar de todo, el ser ignorada dolía. Stefan me había comentado que intentaría venir, le dije que no era necesario, que podía sobrellevarlo. Aún así, insistió.

El día pasó rápido dando lugar al Viernes. Como los días anteriores me levanté temprano, me vestí y desayuné para ir al instituto. Era todo igual. Clases iguales, gente que me ignoraba, igual. Almuerzo igual, Sin embargo, la clase de física no fue igual. En medio de la clase, recibí un mensaje.

Tenía que leerlo, así que pedí salir al baño. Una vez allí, leí el mensaje. Era de Stefan y decía:

"_Como te prometí, mañana voy a visitarte y me niego a que me lo impidas._

Te quiere tu caballero, Stefan :B"

Me reí por el final del mensaje pero luego comprendí lo que decía también, que vendría. ¡IBA A VENIR! Creo que fue uno de los mejores días de todo este mes. Ja, ja. No puedo decir que en toda mi vida, porque sé que estaría mintiendo. No recuerdo nada, pero seguro que había algo que me había hecho muy feliz en mis años anteriores.

Con una boba sonrisa de oreja a oreja, regresé a clases. El profesor al verme alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en mi casa. Judith me vio llegar. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo al verme con tal felicidad.

— Al parecer hoy ocurrió algo bueno — asentí muy feliz — ¿Un muchacho se te declaró? — Negué con la cabeza aún sonriente.

— Stefan me ha dicho que viene a verme.

— ¿En serio? Que dulce de su parte — sonrió tomándome maternalmente las manos — ¿Y cuando llega?

— Mañana mismo.

Ambas saltamos emocionadas. Había tomado mucho cariño con Judith, no solo por amar a mi padre o por ser tan buena conmigo, sino por ser también tía de Elena, una de mis amigas en Phoenix. Así es, Judith me había contado de ella y al tiempo dedujimos y comprobamos que eran la misma persona.

Esta vez acompañé a Judith a buscar a Margaret al jardín de infantes. Bajé del coche y fui a buscarla. Cuando entré a una pequeña habitación, Margaret se sorprendió pero de inmediato la cara se le iluminó y me abrazó muy fuerte, eso me sorprendió.

Cuando nos separamos noté que todos nos veían conmovidos. Me sonrojé y le susurré al oído.

— Despídete de todos que nos vamos — ella asintió y saludó a todos con la mano agitándola.

Salimos de allí y luego entramos al coche. Maggie me observó y con la curiosidad casi palpable me preguntó.

— Bella, ¿por qué estás tan contenta? — volví a sonreír tontamente.

— Porque mañana llega Stefan — me sonrió .

No había nada que me nublara mi día soleado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Lamento la tardanza. Tal vez no sea una buena excusa pero mis amigas me la están cobrando de a millones, me llevan a rastras todos los días a la playa y al volver ya son las 7 de la tarde y entre que me ducho, ceno y demás, se me hace tarde y cuando llega el momento de escribir… no me dan ganas.. Pero hoy me decidí a terminar el cap, antes de irme el 1 o 2 de Febrero de viaje.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap, creo q es más largo q el resto de los que he escrito en este fic. Se lo tienen merecido. Bien, un saludo enorme para todos/as mis lectoras/es

Aclaro que el Stefan que aparece en éste fic, no es el mismo del de Crepúsculo, es decir, no es el vampiro rumano, éste Stefan es de la saga de Despertar de la escritora Lisa J. Smith.

_**Stefan: Es alto (no tanto), moreno, delgado, de musculatura plana. Tiene le cabello ondulado y oscuro. Ojos color verde como las hojas en primavera (ajja.. lo de las hojas lo saqué del libro =D)**_

Quisiera agradecer los reviews de:

**Kiyoki.**

**Cullen-21-gladys.**

**miadharu28.**

**Anyverest Di Britania.**

**Dianight vampire.**

**vero del prado.**

**Neblina.**

**karin cullen.**

**Maria Alice Cullen.**

**AlicEdward Cullen.**

**Yyamile.**

**gaby twi Rocker.**

**Lunaisabella.**

**AdriBlack.**

Gracias a todos/as por seguir a mi lado a pesar de mi falta de actualizaciones u.u Perdonen mi defecto. Les deseo unas buenas vacaciones e inicios de clases.

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es…


	12. ¡Sorpresa!

**Entre uno y otro**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer y de Lisa J. Smith.]_

_Capítulo 10:_ ¡Sorpresa!

Bella POV

De ser un horrible día pasó a ser uno de los mejores. Al llegar Charlie y verme alegre preguntó el por qué de mi gran y felicidad tan espontánea. Obviamente le dije lo que pasaría. Sin embargo creo que a él no le había agradado del todo que mi novio viniera a verme. Claro, después de todo es mi padre y por ende, estaba celoso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Ahora nos encontrábamos los cuatro cenando. De repente Margaret se puso de pie y se refregó el ojo con clara señal de sueño.

— Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a dormir? — le dijo Judith maternalmente, ella asintió lentamente y se despidió y se alejó dirigiéndose a su habitación.

El silencio se hizo presente e inundó el comedor por unos instantes hasta que Charlie habló.

— Así que… — se aclaró la garganta — ¿Cuándo llega ese mocoso?

— ¡Papá! — le regañé — primero, no es un mocoso y segundo, llega mañana alrededor de las 10 de la mañana.

— Para mí si es un mocoso — agregó para sí en tono bajo.

— Charlie — esta vez lo regañó Judith, pero con voz suave y acaramelada.

Me reí, luego se me unió Judith y por último mi padre. Minutos más tarde, me despedí de ambos para ira a dormir, tantas emociones en un solo día me agotaron.

Charlie POV / Día siguiente

Eran las 8:30 cuando me levante. Judith, mi dulce pareja, se levantó conmigo y desayunamos juntos.

Cuando miré mi reloj, éste marcaba las 9. Fruncí el ceño. Bella ya debería estar saliendo para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

— ¿Crees que Bella se haya ido más temprano? — le pregunté a Judith. Consultó a su reloj y luego me miró.

— No lo creo. Si hubiese sido así hubiera dejado alguna nota avisándonos que se había ido. Lo más probable es que aún esté durmiendo.

Dudoso fui al cuarto de Bells seguido por mi novia. En efecto, estaba durmiendo. Me acerqué para despertarla cuando sentí que me tomaban del brazo. Me giré.

— ¿Qué haces Charlie? No la vas a despertar. La pobre se debe haber quedado despierta toda la noche.

— Si no se despierta no va a poder… — callé ante la mirada de reprobación de Judith. Entonces comprendí — Oh, no, Judith. No pienso ir en busca de ese mocoso.

— Charlie, piénsalo. Si lo haces ganarás gran parte del afecto por parte de Stefan y Bella te adorará.

Lo medité unos minutos. Al final terminé aceptando, pero si por mi fuera, que ese chiquillo ardiera en el mismísimo infierno. Y no digo esto porque este celoso. Claro que no.

El camino al aeropuerto de Seattle fue en silencio pero para nada incómodo. Llegamos a nuestro destino a tiempo y entramos.

— ¿Y ahora como haremos para encontrar a ese…

— ¡Charlie! — me regañó. Me crucé de brazos —. Es sencillo encontrarlo. Tomaremos un cartel en blanco y escribiremos su nombre en él.

Tal como dijo, agarramos una hoja y escribimos el nombre del mocoso: Stefan S.

No recordaba el apellido, pero sabía que empezaba con S.

A los minutos el lugar se vio cubierto por varias personas, pero nadie con el nombre de Stefan S.

Cada segundo que pasaba y el mocoso no aparecía, me alegraba más y más. Sin embargo, de la multitud se nos acercó un muchacho mirándonos extrañado. El chico era medio alto, moreno, delgado, musculatura plana. El cabello lo tenía ondulado. Llevaba lentes de sol.

— ¿Tu eres Stefan? — preguntó Judith. El muchacho asintió y al instante lo empecé a odiar — ¡Oh! Mucho gusto. Yo soy Judith, la novia de Charlie — me señaló —, quien es padre de Bella.

El mocoso alzó las cejas sorprendido y luego sonrió y extendió su mano.

— Mucho gusto, soy Stefan Salvatore. — el idiota que está con mi hija, agregué en mi mente. Judith estrechó su mano, yo no.

— Bien, ya estás aquí. Ahora, vámonos.

Salimos del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a mi coche patrulla.

— Relájate, Stefan, Charlie solo está celoso de que su "pequeña" haya crecido y tenga a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo — bufé al escuchar eso.

— Está bien. El señor Swan tiene todo el derecho de estar así conmigo.

— Eres muy dulce, Stefan. Por cierto, Bella se quedó dormida, por eso vinimos nosotros.

— Está bien, gracias.

— No hay por qué.

Stefan POV

Bella se había quedado dormida por lo que lo más probable es que no haya dormido por mi causa.

— Dinos Stefan — interrumpió mis pensamientos la novia del padre de Bella.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿A dónde habías ido?

— A Florencia, Italia.

— ¿En serio? Que hermoso lugar — parecía fascinada — ¿no crees Charlie? — se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Todo el recorrido hasta la casa de Bella fue ron puras preguntas por parte de Judith. Al cabo de más o menos una hora, el señor Swan aparcó frente a su casa por lo que pude ver.

Nos bajamos del coche y tomé mi única maleta. Caminamos hacia la entrada, pero yo me detuve en el porche… por obvias razones.

El padre de Bella, Charlie, se percató de que no entraba por lo que me miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? — preguntó fríamente.

— Disculpe, pero no acostumbro a entrar a casas ajenas sin permiso.

— En ese caso… puedes pasar — había dudado antes de pronunciar esas palabras

Ante el permiso pude adentrarme en la casa sin ningún otro inconveniente. Era hogareña y pequeña, pero muy cómoda. Caminé hacia la cocina siguiendo a Judith mientras Charlie se sentaba en el sofá y encendía la televisión.

— Cariño, puedes dejar tus cosas en aquella habitación — dijo señalándome una puerta de madera cerca de la cocina.

Guarde todas mis cosas en cada lugar correspondiente. Me cambié de ropa. Me vestí con unos vaqueros azules y una remera color marrón.

Salí del pequeño cuarto que me fue asignado y al salir me encontré frente a mí a una niña de 5 años. Le sonreí y me puse a su altura. Era preciosa, me hacía recordar a Elena.

— Hola, pequeña.

— Hola — pronunció algo recelosa — ¿Tu quién eres?

Me reí entre dientes.

— ¿Yo? Soy Stefan — le dije suavemente. En sus ojos cruzo un brillo de reconocimiento.

— ¡Ah! ¿tu eres el novio de Bella?

— Sí — le respondí con una sonrisa — . Por cierto… ¿Dónde está ella?

— Durmiendo en su habitación. Ven, te llevo a que la despiertes.

Me tomó de la mano sin ninguna vergüenza y me arrastró hacia las escaleras. Una vez arriba, nos encaminamos hacia una puerta del lado izquierda.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y al entrar en la habitación la contemplé recostada, durmiendo plácidamente. Me acerqué a ella lentamente y me puse a su altura. Posé mi mano sobre su hombro, me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

— Bella… — se removió y luego pronunció incoherencias dormida.

— No… un ratito más… 5 minutos.

Me reí entre dientes. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

— ¡Bella! — exclamé. Ella se levantó sobresaltada.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se incendia la casa? — volví a reírme. Ella se giró al oírme, abrió los ojos sorprendida — ¡Oh, Stefan! — y me abrazó.

Alguien carraspeó haciendo que nos separáramos y miráramos hacia la puerta.

Allí, en el umbral, se encontraba el padre de Bella con los brazos cruzados y clavándome la mirada. Podía sentir como con sus ojos me advertía que me mantenga a una distancia "prudente" de su hija. Si las miradas matasen…

— La comida está lista — pronunció, para luego marcharse, obligado por Bella, con la vista aún puesta en mí.

**Continuará...**

Lamento la tardanza. Me había ido de viaje y no había podido terminar el capítulo a tiempo.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap. Bien, un saludo enorme para todos/as mis lectoras/es.

Aclaro que el Stefan que aparece en éste fic, no es el mismo del de Crepúsculo, es decir, no es el vampiro rumano, éste Stefan es de la

saga de Despertar de la escritora Lisa J. Smith.

_**Stefan: Es alto (no tanto), moreno, delgado, de musculatura plana. Tiene le cabello ondulado y oscuro. Ojos color verde como las hojas en primavera (ajja.. lo de las hojas lo saqué del libro =D)**_

Quisiera agradecer los reviews de:

**3 Kiyoki.**

**3 Laliii Cullen**

**3 Cullen-21-gladys.**

**3 miadharu28.**

**3 Anyverest Di Britania.**

**3 Dianight vampire.**

**3 verodelprado.**

**3 Nebli y Pame**

**3 licitablackswan.**

**3 Deysi Maria.**

**3 Emilia Cullen.**

**3 KittyCullen.**

**3 dommy.**

**3 Alisson Gray**

**3 karin cullen.**

**3 Maria Alice Cullen.**

**3 Lorraine Cullen Swan.**

**3 nibynekomata.**

**3 angel cullen.**

**3 yyamile.**

**3 dkas3.**

**3 gaby twirocker.**

**3 AdriBlack.**

Estoy muy feliz, ya que todas ustedes me comentan esta historia a pesar que en algunas ocasiones tarde milenios en subirlo.. Sin embargo hoy veo esto y me doy cuenta que todas ustedes me acompañan y me apoyan, quiero agradecerles desde el fondo de mi corazon porque si no fuera por el apoyo de todas ustedes, no creo que haya sido posible la lectura y la continuación del fic.. Gracias a todos/as por seguir a mi lado a pesar de mi falta de actualizaciones u.u

¡¡¡¡NECESITO DE SU AYUDA PARA UN CAPITULO DE MAS ADELANTE!!!! Necesito que me manden preguntas sobre historia, sucesos que hayan ocurrido en el mundo, pueden ser guerras, estados economicos graves en alguna epoca y en un pais.. Cosas por el estilo.. Seran para un futuro concurso de historia, pero no se me ocurre nada :P

GRACIAS!!!

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan

disculparme si así lo es…


	13. No es Capítulos LEAN prox cap cerca! :D

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica. No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee más de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capítulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una subscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo más grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN número de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo último puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Uzunaru999 Time Hollow fg7dragon Great Vampire-Shinso. AmaneSaphire Valkiria Thrud Usio-Amamiya Serenity Potter Moon SEREDAR Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, mechiikagome


End file.
